Technologies for optical imaging lenses have been improving constantly in recent years, and many designers have modified optical aberration and dispersion by increasing the number of lens in an optical imaging lens. As a result, the distance between the object side of the first lens of the optical image lens and an image plane along an optical axis may be increased while attempting to maintain good imaging quality. Thus, it may not be desirable to decrease the thicknesses of mobile phones, digital cameras, and car lenses, etc.
Accordingly, there is a need to decrease the thickness of an optical imaging lens when maintaining a good imaging quality.